First kiss
by Kana Hime
Summary: Fist kiss pertama GouenKaze/warning: don't like, don't read


**Discaimer: always Level-5**

**Warning: typo, gaje, pendek, alur berantakan, de el el**

**Pairing: GouKaze, slight TakuRan**

**Nb: Tidak suka, Jangan baca!**

**.**

**FIRST KISS**

**.**

Di pinggir lapangan sepakbola terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut bawang sedang melihat handphone merk Orange-nya-?-. Sebut saja dia Gouenji Shuuya, _ace striker_ di tim Raimon Eleven dan Inazuma Japan. Kelihatannya dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

'Sial! Kenapa aku terus memikirkan perkataan mereka tadi!' Gouenji mengacak-acak rambut bawangnya yang tidak berketombe dan rontok-?-.

_*Flashback*_

"_Woi semua ada berita baru!" Endou berlari menuju teman-temannya yang sedang 'gosip' di meja Gouenji. Sampai dia harus berciuman dengan kerasnya tembok gara-gara remnya blong._

"_Untung gak kena?" Kidou mengelus-elus jubah kesayangannya-?-. Saking sayangnya, sejak pertama dipake sampe sekarang gak pernah dicuci-?-._

"_Ada apa?" Fubuki mencubit pipi Endou yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi._

"_I-itu loh! Kalian tau Shindou dan Kirino yang ada di kelas VII B kan?" Endou terlihat sangat bersemangat._

"_Ya, lalu?" Gouenji menatap Endou datar._

"_Me-mereka, me-mereka..." Endou entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi gagap._

"_Yang jelas dong ngomongnya" Fubuki tidak sabar._

"_Me-mereka ber-first kiss di depan umum!" Endou teriak di telinga Kidou, dilanjutkan Kidou ke telinga Gouenji, dilanjutkan lagi ke telinga Fubuki oleh Gouenji dan yang terakhir di kembalikan ke Endou-?-._

_1 menit..._

_2 menit..._

_3 menit..._

"_WHAAT THEEE? Yang bener? Tau dari mana?" kelihatannya Kidou yang paling penasaran._

"_Gak cuma aku! Hampir satu sekolah juga tau!" Endou menjawab diikuti hujan lokal untuk wilayah meja Gouenji dan sekitarnya-?-._

_KRIK KRIK KRIK_

"_Terus?" Gouenji tetep datar, sedatar silet-?-._

"_Kagak ada yang penasaran ato apa gitu" Endou pundung di pojokan bersama para sapu *biasanya di kelas author sapu mesti di taruh di pojokan*_

"_Dia gitu lagi? Kapan sih insafnya?" Kidou entah kesambet apa tiba-tiba berlagak jadi ustandz._

"_Kagak akan insaf dia mah!" Gouenji tetep datar._

"_Betewe, kalian udah pernah first kiss belom?" Endou tiba-tiba sembuh dari pundungnya._

"_Belom lah! Pacar aja belom punya!" Kidou sakit hati gara-gara perkataan Endou. Dia nyesel dulu kurang cepet nembak Sakuma, tapi gimana lagi, dia keduluan ama sang kiper Teikoku._

"_Umm... boleh aku nanya?" Fubuki yang dari tadi diem akhirnya ngomong._

_Entah karena hemat kata ato hemat suara *yang penting bukan hemat air-?-* trio lapangan kita ini hanya menatap wajah Fubuki dengan pandangan seperti berkata 'Apa sih? Lagi ngomongin hal serius nih'._

"_Umm... first kiss itu... apa ya?"._

_._

_._

_GUBRAAK!_

_Jadi selama pembicaraan tadi Fubuki gak ngerti toh first kiss itu apa?_

"_Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi?" Gouenji melirik Endou yang lagi benturin kepala ke tembok, kata Kidou sih biar tambah bulet kepalanya._

"_Fubuki, first kiss itu ciuman pertama kita langsung lewat bibir" Kidou keliatannya yang paling ngerti soal ini._

"_Oh... kalo gitu aku udah pernah" perkataan Fubuki membuat Endou balik ke topik utama._

"_Eh, yang bener?" Endou gebrak sembarangan meja Gouenji._

"_Udah bulet tuh kepala?" Gouenji naruh bola sepak di samping muka Endou, ngukur buletnya._

"_Jangan samain muka 'ganteng' kayak gini sama bola sepak dong!"._

_HOEEEKKK!_

_Perkataan Endou barusan membuat seluruh isi kelas, eh bukan! Maksudnya seluruh pemain Inazuma Eleven bahkan Inazuma Eleven Go muntah berjamaah, tentu saja kecuali Tenma dan Shinsuke yang entah kesambet setan apa bisa mengagumi orang seperti Endou._

"_Bek tu de topik!" Kidou mengalihkan masalah, daripada entar Endou pundung lagi. Kan kasian sapunya-?-._

"_Fubuki, apa kau benar-benar sudah pernah fist kiss?" Gouenji tetep datar (lagi)._

"_Ya" Fubuki mengeluarkan jurus senyum mautnya._

"_Dengan siapa?" Endou ganti gebrak mejanya sendiri. Abisnya meja Gouenji di beri tanda 'Jangan di gebrak jika tidak ingin is death-?-'._

"_Um.. orangtuaku" Fubuki mengeluarkan senyum mautnya (lagi)._

_GUBRAAK! JDUAK! DUUK! BRAKK!_

_Fubuki berhasil membuat trio lapangan kita ini sweatdrop di tempat dan Endou kembali benturin kepalanya ke tembok._

"_Fubuki, itu namanya bukan first kiss" Gouenji nyari bola sepak baru buat ngukur kepala Endou (lagi)._

'_Ini anak sifat polosnya dapet dari mana sih?' Kidou penasaran dengan Fubuki yang sebenernya polos ato bego._

"_Eh, Gouenji kalau tidak salah kau pacaran dengan Kazem- hmmppff?" Gouenji langsung nyumbat mulut Kidou pake bola yang tadi ia rencanakan untuk ngukur seberapa bulet kepala Endou._

"_Jangan ngomong keras-keras penguin begok!" Gouenji men-deathglare Kidou._

"_I-iya iya, te-terus gimana?" Kidou buang bola yang tadi bersarang di mulutnya._

"_Gimana apanya?" Gouenji melirik Kidou._

"_Yang tadi lah! Dasar LEMOT!" Kidou memberi penekanan pada kata 'lemot'._

"_Belom pernah" Gouenji membuang mukanya yang blushing ke tempat sampah-?-._

"_Yang bener?" Endou yang dari tadi muter-muter gak jelas akhirnya duduk di sebelah Kidou._

"_Iya!" Gouenji makin blushing._

"_Kalo gitu gimana kalo kita-..."_

"_GAK USAH MACEM-MACEM!" Gouenji akhirnya pergi dari kerumunan tiga orang gaje itu._

_*Flashback End*_

"Masih untung tiga orang gila itu gak macem-macem" Gouenji ngelus dada.

"Gouenji!" seorang anak berambut _turquoise_ yang ehm 'cantik' melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

"Ka-Kazemaru" Gouenji berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang ternyata sedari tadi _blushing_.

"Mukamu kenapa? Demam?" Kazemaru menempelkan tangannya ke dahi sang 'kekasih'.

"Ti-tidak" Gouenji berusaha menepis tangan Kazemaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Kazemaru menyerah. Percuma adu mulut dengan orang seperti Gouenji, akhir-akhirnya nanti pasti dia yang akan kalah dan harus _sit up_ 50 kali-?-.

"Umm...Kazemaru, aku ingin minta sesuatu" Gouenji akhirnya dapat melontarkan kata terakhirnya-?-.

"Minta? Jangan-jangan kau mau aku mengembalikan uang yang dipinjam aku sama Yuuka-_chan_? Ayolah Gouenji itu kan hanya 5000 yen?" Kazemaru menebak asal-asalan, hingga nama Yuuka kebawa-bawa.

'_Nih anak ketularan virusnya Fubuki kali ya?'_ batin Gouenji. Dia membayangkan seluruh dunia terkena virus lola-nya Fubuki yang diberi nama HT238UI-?-.

"Bukan itu" Gouenji mendekat pada Kazemaru.

"Lalu?" Kazemaru memasang blo'on nan imutnya-?-.

"Aku ingin minta ini..." Gouenji menghimpit Kazemaru pada sebuah pohon. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang anak angin.

" G-Gouenji apa yang-.. mmpffhh" belum sempat Kazemaru menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, bibir Gouenji telah mendapatkan bibir mungilnya.

Hampir lima menit mereka melakukan hal itu. Dan yang lebih beruntung lagi, belum ada orang yang lewat atau melihat mereka, mungkin.

"Su-sudah...G-Gouen..ji..." Kazemaru mencoba mendorong Gouenji.

Merasa pasokan oksigen yang tersedia mulai habis, Gouenji melepaskan ciumannya. Membuat Kazemaru lega, atau sebaliknya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" wajah Kazemaru telah _blushing_ stadium akhir.

"Mendapatkan _first kiss_ mu" Gouenji tetap datar, walau wajahnya dua kali lipat lebih merah dari Kazemaru.

"Tapi...Hei tunggu! Aku belum selesai!" Kazemaru berlari menyusul Gouenji yang dengan pede telah melarikan diri.

Tanpa mereka duga dann sadari, sedari tadi ada tiga pasang mata yang menatap mereka. Mungkin yang lebih tepat hanya dua pasang mata, karena sepasang mata yang lainnya tertutup oleh _google_.

"Anak itu bener-bener berani ya?" sepasang mata pertama, yang ternyata milik seorang kiper hiperaktif kita yang bernama Endou Mamoru!

"Tapi kenapa kita harus ngeliat sih?" Kidou yang ada di sebelah Endou tambah sakit hati.

"Ternyata Gouenji-_kun _pacaran sama Kazemaru-_kun_ ya?" Fubuki memasang wajah _innoncent_.

'_Busyet dah! Nih anak lola-nya lama banget'_ Kidou dan Endou kompak.

.

**END**

**.**

**Akhirnya jadi! *tepar***

**Karena Kana suka banget pairingnya GouKaze, maka jadilah fic ini. Entah kesambet apa, Kana juga masukin pairing Inazuma Eleven Go =,=**

**Udah baca, wajib RE-Vi-EW!**

**Thx 4 reading minna-san**


End file.
